A Fariggy Story
by sydnerella
Summary: Fang plus Ari plus Iggy plus Aqua plus Justin Beiber plus Canada equals AWESOME!
1. Chapter 1

**TADAA! chapter uno of my new story, (co written with my bestest friend DarkArtifact) A FARIGGY STORY! (Fang, Iggy, Ari :D) you see? this is what me and my friends come up with at midnight. we stayed up to wish Aqua a happy birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AQUA! **

**enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Wow<em> thought Iggy. _Fangs man boobs are HAWT, and so IRRISTABLE. I feel the urge to touch his man boobs… _Iggy moved, as if in a trance, over to Fang. He quickly grabbed Fangs man boob and squeezed it

"WTF IGGY" said Fang

"Umm… I was… Umm…never mind," said Iggy

Suddenly, he heard a noise. Iggy turned around, and saw Ari, walking towards him angrily.

"IGGY! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" he yelled "DON'T TOUCH MY MAN. JUST LEAVE IGGY. JUST. LEAVE."

And with that, Iggy left the room crying. "Fang, I seriously don't like you hanging out with him. I love you. I want to be with you forever. Lets run away together Fang. Lets move to Canada."

"ZOMG yay! They have beavers there! And mooses! And maple syrup! And igloos! and-" "Shh. be silent my love. Lets go before HE follows us," said Ari. Little did he know that Iggy had heard the whole exchange.

Iggy ran upstairs to pack his bags, running past Aqua.

"Where are you going my love?" she asked

"To Canada! I want to be with my love forever! I will follow Fang to the ends of the earth!"

"IGGY! WE WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I LOVED YOU!"

"But I love Fang. I always have. I always will." And with that, Iggy left the room.

Aqua quickly ran to her room and packed her things, and she went running after Iggy, who was running after Fang, who was running away with Ari.

* * *

><p><strong>I- WHAT? THIS NEVER HAPPENED!<strong>

**S- Okay, okay, you caught me. So maybe some of the stuff in this story isnt exactly 100% entirely posatively true... bu-**

**I- NONE OF THIS IS TRUE! THIS IS ALL LIES! LIESS!**

**A-IGGY WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO ME! EVER!**

**S-Okay, so I made it up. No big deal...**

**I-Yes big deal! This is a HUGE deal! **

**S- Just shut up about it, okay? I have more important things to do right now! like... INTRODUCE SOMONE NEW!**

**C- Hi. I'm Catlyn.**

**S- This is my BESTEST FRIEND Catlyn. Otherwiswe known as DarkArtifact.**

**C- I cut Iggys hair.**

**S- Yes, she is his hairdresser. Anyways... **

**I-R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 of one of the best stories you will ever read. enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Wow!" said Fang "I love Canada!" He and Ari had flown all night and all day and all of the next night to get to Canada.<p>

"Do you know what the best thing about Canada is?" asked Ari

"What?" asked Fang

"You, honey" replied Ari

"Aww! how sweet!" said Fang

Iggy groaned. He was hiding behind a nearby tree. He had been following the lovesick couple for days. He just couldn't stand losing his love.

"This is making me sick" he muttered "How can Fang like him? Can't he see that i'm the one who understands him? I've been here all along so why can't he seee? He belongs with mee" Iggy sang silently along to Taylor Swift's song 'You Belong With Me' "Hmm, that song totally describes my situation here. I could serenade Fang later to that song" Iggy sighed. "Well, I might as well get some sleep. I have been up all day and night following Fang and Ari." And so Iggy felll asleeep.

Aqua slowly tiptoed towards Iggys sleeping figure. She also had been folowing him for the journey."Iggy, Iggy, Iggy. why? Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? I've been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me." she quietly sang. wow. Taylor Swifts' songs really describe this story. Aqua started crying. "Well, I better get to sleep. Maybe Iggy will love me in the morning." So she went to sleep.

The next morning the four woke up bright and early. Fang and Ari left to go sightseeing, and Iggy went to go find a house. He was going to be here for a looooong time, and he wanted to get a nice house to live in with Fang, when he came to his senses. Aqua, of course, followed Iggy.

"Fang, before we go, we should probably find some place to stay" said Ari

"Good idea" said Fang.

They then passed a conveniently located sign, which read 'FOR SALE! 1 BEDROOM HOUSE FOR $25 A MONTH' But they flew by it. And then they saw a sign that said 'Rent an igloo, $1 per night.'

"Hey Fang," said Ari "Have you ever wanted to live in an igloo?"

"Why of course!" said Fang "I didn't know that they had many igloos in Canada"

"They don't. This is a stereotypical fictional Canada, which does not exist. The real Canada is nothing like the Canada in this story. Sydnerella would know. She lives there." Ari said,

"Ok... wait, who is Sydnerella?" said Fang

"I... I don't know. I don't know why I just said that." said Ari

"Okay..." said Fang, uncertainly. And so they rented an igloo, and went off to see the sights.

**~MEANWHILE~**

Iggy was looking for a house. He saw the sign that said 'FOR SALE! 1 BEDROOM HOUSE FOR $25 A MONTH' because he wasn't unobservant like Fang and Ari were, he went to go check the house out. He went up to the real estate agent, who immediately said

"Here. You can have the house" Iggy, of course, was surprised, but also very happy. He had no idea that I, as the author, made the real estate agent give him the house. He doesn't know anything. Anything at all.

Anyways, Iggy bought the house on the mountainside. Aqua watched him buy the house. Sadly, as it was in the middle of nowhere, she could not buy a house next to him and secretly watch him sleep through his windo- wait. Maybe she could. She had noticed that Iggy had a very tall deck. Maybe she could stay under it. She ran over to the house and inspected the deck.

"Hmm, it seems nice and cozy... I would need to dig a hole to fit my Iggy shrine, but it might work..." she muttered to herself

**~MEANWHILE~**

Ari and Fang had gone on a Canadian sightseeing tour. They rode a rented polar bear to a maple syrup factory. Fang loved the syrup, but Ari, however, discovered that he had a syrup allergy. The pair rushed out of the factory and rode their polar bear to the emergency room. They were almost there when a Mountie stopped them.

"Where eh do eh you eh think eh you eh are eh going eh?" he asked.

"To the emergency room sir. My boyfriend here has a syrup allergy..." Fang said. And with that, the pair rushed away.

"HEY EH YOU EH KIDS EH! GET EH BACK EH HERE EH!" he shouted.

Soon enough, the duo made it to the emergency room. Ari was okay, but Fang was worried.

"Ari, how much do you think this will cost?"

"Sir, its free. You are Canadians, right? The health care here is free" said the nurse.

"I LOVE THIS COUNTRY!" shouted Ari.

After Fang and Ari left the emergency room, Ari said

"Hey Fang, do you know what I would like? A pet beaver."

"Whatever you like baby" Fang replied. And so they bought a beaver. And named it Emu. But it was a beaver.

When they got back to their igloo, they saw a man standing in front of it.

"Can I help you?" asked Ari.

"Yes, I am here to collect the rent" said the man "its just a loonie"

"Of course, one second" said Fang, pulling out his wallet. It was empty. "Umm... one second sir" he said, pulling Ari aside "we don't have any money" he said

"WHAT?" yelled Ari

"Shh!" said Fang "we used it all on Emu"

"Oh... where will we stay?" asked Ari

"With Iggy" said Fang

"You mean we need to go all the way back to the US?" said Ari

"No... Just over to that mountain. didn't you know? Iggy has followed me here. And Aqua followed Iggy."

"Oh... i didn't know that. Well, let's go ask Iggy if we can stay on his couch" replied Ari

**~LATER ON~**

"So can we stay with you?" Fang asked Iggy

"Anything for you Fang" Iggy said

"I mean... me and Ari" Fang said

"Oh... well... whatever makes you happy" he said

"Thanks Iggy" said Ari. And so Ari and Fang went and slept on Iggy's couch, and Iggy watched them sleep, and Aqua watched Iggy watch Fang and Ari. And Emu watched Aqua watch Iggy watch Fang and Ari

* * *

><p><strong>S- Be proud of me fanfictioners. this was the longest chapter i have written. :D oh, and i had to lock Iggy in a closet. he was protesting too much. So I invited my friend catlyn over to talk to me.<strong>

**C-Hi. I do Iggys hair.**

**S-Yes, I know that. **

**C-Hi. I do Iggys hair.**

**S-yes, we know. now say R&R**

**C-Hi. I do Iggys hair.**

**S-UGH! I liked Iggy better. Wait, dont tell him i said that. R&R?**


End file.
